Icespirit: Life of a Rogue
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A cat form, a destiny, friendship, adventure, action, romance, and changes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Icespirit, a freshly warrior in my clan, The Sierra Travelers Clan. I've come here to tell you of my story. It contains the clans, a certain blue-eyed tom, and changing certain things, and I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry about that, everyone. As you already guessed, my chosen world is 'Warriors'. I plan to be a rogue, safe from the clans yet very knowing about them. Yes, I'm a warrior, but I prefer to work on the sidelines and figure on certain things like Tigerstar and Ravenpaw, and some other minor things.

Anyway, my adventure began upon a summery day, or as the cats call it, 'greenleaf'. I was finishing my shift at the southern end of Upworld House's boundary. I wore a tan brown tank top with light blue shorts, and ash gray crocs. My greyish-black hair is hanging high from the rim of my beloved cap. It was worn white before I worked on it to make it look good and homemade. It contained the words 'The warrior code' in black in a warm blue background, and on the front has a cream cat pawprint. And I have my totem necklace that I received a few weeks after my warrior ceremony, it looks like a mini mosaic of the clans' signias;Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Skyclan. I was walking back to Upworld House where I checked reports with my best friend, Patchfire. We separated with Patchfire heading out to check a disturbance that one of the other warriors reported a while ago, and I headed down to HQ by elevator.

A comfortable cool breeze came upon me as the elevator doors opened up, revealing the portal in its room gleaming, and some warriors in other parts of the place, talking or heading to the training room, etc. I waved hello to them as I walked on, heading to my room when I encountered Sunrise. She nodded at me softly.

"Hello, Icespirit. I expect you're quite excited to go to your world, aren't you?". She smiled as she spoke respectively.

I grinned happily, "Oh, yes, Sunrise. I couldn't wait! It's going to be spectacular, I'm sure!".

A chuckle, "I hope so. I suppose you're quite prepared in your mind, full with theories from myself and yourself, hmm?". replied Sunrise curiously. I nodded firmly, and she bowed her head as she smiled, and replied that she'll be in the portal room to wait for me. I smiled widely, then walked on, heading into the hall of rooms. My room is #30. I head in, 4 lines representing the four seasons;spring, summer, autumn, and winter in the doorway. The floors are oak brown, the walls are painted in murals. The North wall has both the forest and lake maps of the clans including the gorge map of Skyclan. The West wall contained my favorite clan cats; Bluestar, Redtail, Ravenpaw from Thunderclan, Crookedstar, Brambleberry, Stormfur from Riverclan, Tallstar, Sandgorse, Onestar from Windclan, Blackstar, Yellowfang,Badgerfang from Shadowclan, and Leafstar, Billystorm, Ebonyclaw from Skyclan. The East wall has my favorite rogues and rules from the warrior code; Tiny, Barley, and Jake.

My bed is a human-size nest with my radio next to it, used for wakeup and night sounds to let me sleep. I headed into the bathroom which has a rock-carved sink, porcelain toilet, and a large tub that's shaped like a wide stream. The wall is painted of the Fourtrees. I brushed my hair, untangling any stray knots, then went out entirely of my room, happily content, heading to the portal room. I made it in a matter of minutes, and as I got there, Sunrise was at the portal with everybody else in separate half-circles, having a line for me to go through. I looked inquisitively at Sunrise as she stood still, quiet as a log. Then she nodded firmly as she looked like she decided about something. She moved off from my side, leaving the portal wide open for me to enter. I smiled, waved whole-hearteningly to everybody, then I jumped in a half-pounce, diving through the portal, and landing into a dark tunnel.

Then to my shock, the tunnel transformed into a familiar place I've only read about; Starclan! I could instantly feel power and peace. The trees tall and so green, the ground below me is warm and smooth. I delicately walked slowly as I wandered through the trees, quiet yet thoughtful. Feeling like a few measly minutes has passed, I came upon a wide clearing. Here, I could feel a slight breeze and see the stars above me as I sat down upon the grass.

"You have come at a excellent time, young one.". softly said a voice. I turned around, awe yet surprise filled me as the voice revealed to be a Starclan cat, shockingly as the same size as me or did I shrunk? I tried to bow but my balance overthrew me. I shook my head as I rubbed my face, halting to feel whiskers and my hands being strangely compact. I was surprised to see paws in front of me, and my muzzle.

"We felt you deserve to be as us, so we can talk evenly.". chirped another voice, deeper this time. I looked up to see another Starclan cat, slightly bigger, at the right side of the present one. Somehow, I felt like they're familiar to me as I looked harder at them. Then somehow by magic, I knew their names; Fox and Sparrowfeather. Fox's amber gold eyes seemed to be amused, while Sparrowfeather smiled gently with bright brown eyes.

I lowered down in respect, "I hope I didn't intrude on anything here". with a low murmur.

"Nonsense, youngster. You're just in time.". meowed Sparrowfeather gently.

I looked up curiously, my ears prickling, "Time for what?". I mewed confusedly.

"For your prophecy, young one.". purred another voice out of nowhere. I startled to see another cat coming from the left side, stepping closer to us. Again, I knew the cat's name immediately; it is Bluestar's sister, Snowfur! And under her belly, scrambling around Snowfur's paws is little Mosskit. Snowfur's sky blue eyes stare amusingly at Mosskit, who has bright blue eyes.

Mosskit looked awed at me, "Wow, you're pretty! Who are you?".

I purred in amusement, "I'm called Icespirit, little Mosskit.". Mosskit murmured with a nod and smile as she settled down within Snowfur's paws once Snowfur sat near us.

"There is a prophecy about me?". I mewed curiously.

Snowfur nodded, "Oh, yes. We've heard about you and we're delighted that you took a interest in us, and you follow our code even when you were a twoleg then.".

Fox then replied, "I will start, then Sparrowfeather, then Snowfur. The prophecy states:

(Fox) **In need of help from danger, ice protects and fight**

(Sparrowfeather) **A destiny changes, paths intersect**

(Snowfur) **Wise yet caring, the clans follow**

 **Mote it be by the powers of Starclan.** (All)

I blinked quickly as I tried to make sense of my prophecy. I heard purrs from my fellow cats and looked at them being wise yet amused at me.

Snowfur chuckled, "Now, meet your destiny, Icespirit, and don't forget the prophecy.". She leaned her head to mine in respect, then the others followed her motion with little Mosskit pinning her nose on mine as I leaned down to her height, then they went beyond my sight. I felt drowsy, then darkness overwhelmed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt light upon my face, and I woke up to find myself at the Moonstone. I was awed at its beauty for a few minutes until I shook out of my mind and went on into the completely dark tunnel, struggling to use my cat eyesight and whiskers to feel the way. Sometime later, I saw sunlight looming in front of me, and I exited Mothermouth, squinting and getting used to the bright sunlight. Up above, I could see everything from here. The Twolegs' farm, then the clans' territories, then Twolegplace with the Thunderpath. I could smell the crisp air, noticing that it must had rained last night out here, a few clouds with the sun warm. I slowly and steadily lumbered down the rocks to solid ground.

When I made it down, I was thirsty and looked around to see a quite big puddle on the far left side of myself. I walked over to drink, the refreshing water cooling off my throat, and when I finished as the surface settled, I took a long look at my reflection. To my best description, I saw myself as a mixed Calico. I have gray/orange/white dominant on most areas of my body, while I have black ears, from my chest to my underbelly is black, and a black tip of my tail. I have a grayish-black nose, and my eyes remain ice blue.

I flicked my tail curiously as I looked around, then I held still, my eyes catching something moving. Instantly I leaned down into a hunting crouch, slowly watching where I step, and my tail low and keeping my balance nicely. I crept closer, my eyes revealing the creature to be a young rabbit crunching on a branch of leaves. I tiptoed a bit closer, then held still, waiting for the right moment, then I striked. My claws came out, tangling into the fur, pulling it to my mouth as I bit around its neck, a twitch or two, then it went limp as I twisted it slightly. I panted through my jaws and nose, heaving slightly as the rabbit laid at my feet. I look up at the sky and gave the thanks tradition to Starclan before I dug in. _Delicious! So Appetizing, that's for sure!_ I became more stronger and I was satisfied with my meal.

After I buried the bones, I walked on, toward the farm across the Thunderpath. When I got there, I saw the old Twolegs, through the dogs wasn't there. _Huh, they must be unborn or puppies right now, and waiting to be picked by them someday soon._ For a snack, I got a tender mouse, and discovered that it was less fattening than the rabbit was, through it was still pretty good. I went on, walking, and smelling for the clan marker boundaries. I scented Windclan, and saw that the wind was still. I pawed along the boundary line as I reached Fourtrees, careful of the Thunderpath, and made it into neutral territory. I knew Windclan was behind me, but I could still scent it, as well as Riverclan and Thunderclan nearby. If I got into Thunderclan territory, I might be meeting with some friendless cats, but if I use the twoleg path through Riverclan territory, I could be out of there in record time if I hurry.

If I remember right, Crookedstar is here now since he is somewhat older than Bluestar, er, Bluefur, if the time of seasons was right. I could be intercepted by him if I use the twoleg path. And if Bluefur is the deputy, then Pinestar is still here, I think, or is it Sunstar? Yes, I remember now. It should be Sunstar by this time. With my mind decided, I went along the Twoleg path, and walked in a brisk canter. I flicked my tail, my ears alert, and my jaws slightly open to let smells reach my scent glands.I noticed that it was well after sunhigh, slightly west of my sight. Then a sound grabbed my attention. I became cautious, listening for the sound when snarls and growls approached me from the back. I twirled around, my ears back, my tail still as I saw two rather sleek, yet sharp-shouldered cats in front of me. I kept my fear scent low as I glanced at the cats cautiously, scenting that they're both male. The first cat was slighter bigger than his clanmate, bearing a smoky black pelt and amber gold eyes. The other male bears a tabby black and silver pelt and dark blue eyes.

"Who are you, and why are you in Riverclan's territory?". growled the tabby.

"You can call me Icespirit, a rogue, and I came here to see if I can get to that twoleg den beyond your territory. I apologize if I intruded, sirs. I've heard about your clan and the others from a friend of mine, and I do hope you could let me through.". I calmly mewed as I pointed my muzzle over to the house from the twoleg path, and flicked an ear curiously. The two toms slightly stopped growling, with a hiss here and there as they listened to me, and looked at each other with a ominous glance toward me. I slowly sat down, waiting for them to speak. _Well, things just got a little more interesting. I wonder if I get to meet Crookedstar if these toms ask me to follow them to camp._


	3. Chapter 3

The black tom then replied stoically, "I'm Nightpelt, and he is Rippleclaw. Come with us, you will meet our leader, Crookedstar, and you must give the respect to him, or we'll make sure that you won't ever be coming through here, understand, rogue?".

I flicked an ear, and mewed firmly, "Crystal clear.". Nightpelt and Rippleclaw nodded briefly, then walked off the twoleg path into the south side of the high grass with me following them, keeping pace. I kept quiet as I walked on, looking around, and hearing the distant hum of the river. Something caught my attention, and my sharp eyes followed a water vole nearby. I crouched down, crept very slowly, then leaped, killing it with one bite without a sound. I heard mouths clicking open, and I looked back to see Rippleclaw and Nightpelt shocked and gaping.

"Sorry if I bothered you of this. I just thought your leader would like this water vole as a gift.". I mewed sheepishly with a smile. Nightpelt snorted lightly after he stopped staring, and Rippleclaw smiled briefly then said that we will be at camp soon. I nodded respectfully as I picked my prey in my jaws, following the boys. A few minutes later, I face swimming, and managed to keep the water vole dry as I stroked and padded in the water. The boys was curiously surprised at that. We padded into camp, seeing lots of cats beginning to stare at me or whisper in low tones. I was awed at the beautiful camp. The boys stopped at the clearing, and I sat down, putting down the water vole in front of me as I curled my tail around my paws. I waited patiently, flicking my ears at every sound curiously, when something bumped into me.

I oomphed slightly as I looked down to see a two-moons old kit sprawled all over with its bright blue eyes wide open, staring at me in awe yet fear. _Oh, it's Silverkit, going to be Silverstream!_ I leaned down slowly, purring concerningly, "Are you okay, little one? Anything hurt?".

"Oh, no. I'm not hurt. I'm okay.". Silverkit softly replied.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks goodness. Why don't you pick yourself up, and get back to your family? They're probably worried.". Silverkit nodded and got up on her paws. I purred lightly, and nudged her gently in the way toward a queen who's looking concerned. She purred then scampered off to the queen who's starting to fuss on her.

"That is one of our kits. You're very gentle, Icespirit, isn't it?". said a voice calmly. I looked up to see Crookedstar standing, looking at me curiously, strength and power in his broad shoulders.

"In the past, I was known to babysit kits, and they're so sweet, innocent. And I knew they will be strong, amazing cats once they are older. It's one of my dreams to be a mother someday and share my future kits with the world.". I mewed calmly.

Crookedstar nodded, and replied, "Come, let's speak some more in my den. Nightpelt told me that you're a rogue and he, Rippleclaw found you on the twoleg path.". as he padded on to his den, and I followed him in.

I nodded as I sat down, "I was hoping to reach Twolegplace, and I don't know why, but something is pulling me to be there. I've heard about the four clans including yours, Crookedstar, and I respect your teachings as well. I may need to be through your territory often, and I can make a deal on it.". I flicked an ear thoughtfully as I stared at Crookedstar.

"If you wish to go to Twolegplace, I will allow it, but for being through my territory, a deal may be required. What of the conditions you wish to say?". Crookedstar mewed firmly and dutifully.

"I'm a good hunter, and I can warn you of any intruding dogs, as well, fight them with your cats, plus, I would like to sleep in camp. I've caught a water vole as the first payment for you, Crookedstar, if that's well enough?". I thoughtfully replied. Crookedstar looked down for a moment, staring at his paws, seeming in thought then he looked up, agreed on the deal. I smiled, and nodded, thanked him respectfully and gratefully. We headed out, with Crookedstar telling every cat of the news., and Rippleclaw showed me how to make a nest of tangled reeds and grass. I gratefully got a nest between the medicine cat's den and the nursery, tucked under the high grass. I went to sleep after I had some conversation with some cats including Rippleclaw and dinner of a big fish. _Tomorrow, I will make way to Twolegplace, and find out about Tiny and his family. It was a good day indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

I went to hunt a bit after dawn, and brought back another water vole to camp, before I made my way to Twolegplace. On the way, I caught a pigeon for myself, and after I finished, I checked around, smelling for kittypets when I heard laughter and meows nearby. There was a twoleg den on the corner, and sure enough, I recognized the old hole in the fence, and peeked through to see familiar cats I recognized from the manga. _They're all there, Quince, Tiny, (growls), Socks, and Ruby._ The kits are exploring, looking awed. I smiled to see Tiny being a very curious kit. I leaned back to the side as I saw Tiny approaching. I heard a excited meow, then I heard someone calling for Tiny. I peeked again, seeing Tiny walk away, staring at a couple of Twoleg cubs with a kittypet toy. _Wait, why am I thinking clan? Wait, duh, I'm a rogue cat, for Starclan's sake, not a Twoleg human anymore!_ I heard Tiny ask to play, and with curiosity, I watched him. To my surprise, he displayed Skyclan skills, with his strong jump and quick technique of catching the toy, it'd been like a bird or something to him. I smiled widely as he shouted again and again, "I got it!". I could see the obvious joy and his smile as he held the toy, and ran to some bushes. After the bad siblings rudely told him off about the toy and himself, the twoleg cubs left into the den.

I smiled as I jumped to the fence, balancing myself with my tail. Quince saw me, and called the kits over.

"Quick, kits, come to me.". Quince yowled concerningly.

I meowed loudly and clearly, "Relax, she-cat! I never hurt kits or anyone. I'm just a stray, and I couldn't help but see your son catch that toy so well. Why, his jump was so strong that I swore he flew!". with a friendly smile toward Tiny. Tiny looked at me, his eyes proud and happy, with a curious smile.

"Thank you, madam! I'm Tiny!". Tiny meowed gratefully.

I flicked an ear as I licked a paw briefly, chuckled, "Anytime, Tiny. You can call me Icespirit. She-cat, mind if I may come into your yard?".

"Well, if you're just visiting, I wouldn't mind.". Quince spoke suspiciously. I nodded gratefully with a small smile, then jumped down, landing softly.

Ruby then spoke, "I have never seen fur like that.". with Socks then speaking, "Yeah, she looks funny!".

Tiny then snorted, and mewed defensively, "She's not! Icespirit's pretty like Mama!".

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks for the wonderful compliment, Tiny. You're very brave to speak up for me.". Tiny then smiled sheepishly with a flick of his ears. I then made a conversation with them that lasted through the morning. I particularly spoke with Tiny for the last few moments before I left, with noticing that the sky has darkened slightly.

I lightly flicked my tail as I spoke, "Tiny, you are a amazing kit. Never forget that, and remember if you have trouble or anything, you could always talk to me.".

Tiny nodded, slightly ducked his head, "I will, Icespirit. Can we be friends?".

I smiled widely, "Best friends, Tiny. I'd love that.". He smiled widely and leaned into me thankfully. I hugged him with a paw. I told him to go ahead and get inside before it rains. He nodded and padded off, joining the others. Quince looked at me with a slight nod. I nodded back, then padded to the fence, jumped up to the edge, with one last look for today. I smiled, jumped down, landing on the other side. I quickly then ran on, back to the Twoleg den near Riverclan, and once I came into the territory, I began to hunt once more. I caught a mouse and a particular big squirrel. I scented Sunfish, Nightpelt nearby. I met them with the caught prey, and saw that Sunfish caught a water vole, with Nightpelt a stray sparrow. I congratulated them on their success, and they complimented on mine. I went with them back to camp, and put my prey into the fresh-kill pile. I shared tongues with them and some other cats before I went to take a catnap for the afternoon.

Like a couple of hours later, I was awoke by Oakheart, the deputy and Crookedstar's brother. He asked me if I could be on his hunting party, and I accepted. He asked me to take the stream with Rippleclaw while he and a apprentice I recognized as Stonefur went to the twoleg path to check for intruders into the territory. I caught one big salmon while Rippleclaw caught a carp. As usual, we gave thanks to Starclan, and went back to camp, with the caught fish into the pile once more. I went to sleep once again in my nest for the night, hearing reports that Riverclan was fine and safe for the day with no intruders or anything. _Looks like I got my routine down for a while. Will be busy for sure._


	5. Chapter 5

For a week at least, I spent my time, eating, hunting, sharing tongues, helping, visiting Tiny and the others. There has been a couple of interesting days through. There has been reports of a big dog who's has been intruding in the territory, and I knew I had to help. I went with Crookedstar, Mistyfoot, Leopardfur, and Blackclaw. We confronted the dog in the southwestern section near the twoleg den. It was a mangy german shepherd. It was barking and growling as it attacked us. Mistyfoot attacked him in the face while the boys clawed the back legs, and I, and Leopardfur were hissing, making sure that the dog didn't go anywhere. The dog bucked and squirmed, growling into our friends' faces. I striked his chest, knocking out air out of him, hearing a weak yelp as he fell down.

I hissed as I pressured my paws on his chest. The dog yelped, **"Okay, okay! I surrender!".** I narrowed my eyes.

I growled, **"Do you promise to go away, dog?".**

 **"I will. Please, let me be spared.".** He nodded and whimpered.

I snorted warningly, **"You better, dog, or I'll set my friends on you. Leave, and never bother us again. Tell your friends to stay away, understand?".**

The dog nodded firmly, and gave the submissive gesture. I nodded, and got off him, and he got up, panting and ran off over the borders back to Twolegplace. I sighed lightly as I settled down my fur, and looked at my friends, who looked shocked and awed.

Crookedstar then spoke, "You speak dog?".

I mewed heavily, "Let's say that I lived around dogs, and I learned how to tell them to go away from me if they're mean.".

Mistyfoot then exclaimed, "Wow, that was the most incredible thing I ever saw! What did you tell him really?".

I chuckled, "I told him to go away or you guys would be ready to attack him, and he obeyed me, and I told him to warn his friends about us, and that they might never bother us ever again.".

"Interesting, Icespirit. Do you think you could teach us to do that if we have others like him again?". Leopardfur thoughtfully mewed. I smiled as I nodded, saying that I would. They looked excited and considerable at the idea, and we went back to camp, a bit tired after that adventure yet I managed to teach everyone the trigger words, even the kits had fun with it. That was a quite surprising day. The other day was the day that Tiny first explored out of the fence. I did my routine before I headed to Tiny's den at noon, and I followed him on his scent. I found him at a big stump, standing tall and happy.

I chuckled, and purred, "Tiny! Are you all right?". Tiny saw me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Ice!". He mewed happily. _He came to call me Ice when we're alone, playing or whatever._ I smiled at his excitement, then gasped as I heard a screech. Tiny turned around shocked, and we saw a raven or is it crow? Tiny narrowly dodged the bird quickly, and I sighed in relief as I saw him safe.

He shouted, "I'm strong, I'm strong. Ice, did you see that? I did it!".

"I definitely did, Tiny. You are a strong and brave kit. Now, come on. Your mama must be worried about you.". I replied proudly. Tiny smiled widely, with his eyes sparkling in joy and pride. Then we heard Quince's calls nearby. Tiny jumped down from the stump, and joined me as I led the way back to the fence.

He went through the bole, as I jumped to balance on the fence. "Relax, Quince. He was with me! He's fine. He had a adventure. Tiny, go ahead and tell them what you did.". I mewed loudly. Tiny smiled then explained what he did, with a big grin. Quince was smiling in pride as Socks and Ruby looked suspicious and a cruel tint in their eyes. Tiny looked a bit wounded through he looked at me with a friendly and grateful smile. I jumped down into the yard, and walked to Tiny.

I whispered, "Don't forget, you are a amazing kit, and a great special best friend to me. Remember, I'll be here if you feel like you're in trouble.". Tiny nodded, and rubbed his nose against my cheek in thanks. I smiled, and with a flick of my ear, I turned away, padding toward the fence, and leaping up with a last wave of my tail toward Tiny before I leaped over the edge and cantered slowly, heading back to camp. I went to sleep in my nest after joining the afternoon hunting party, and the dusk patrol. _Well, that was a good week indeed. I discovered some things over time. I found out that Tiny and his siblings are 7 moons old, nearing 8 moons old. In Twoleg age, that is 12 years old. For me, when I was a Twoleg, I was 18, a legal adult at that time, but somehow, I feel like much younger than that. Crookedstar said that I smell like 10 moons. It's so weird. Oh, well. So tired. See Tiny tomorrow._


	6. Chapter 6

Next morning, I tell Crookedstar that I'll be gone for a few days to check something out, and he accepted on the condition that I hunt with him today before I leave. I caught a squirrel while Crookedstar snatched up a bird from mid-air. We gave thanks to Starclan, and we dropped off our prey at the fresh-kill pile, before I left, chirping and mewing goodbyes at everybody. I ran quickly across Riverclan territory, making it into Twoleg territory, watching my step at the Twoleg alley, and stopping at Tiny's den. I jump up to the fence, then over, landing in the yard. I didn't see Tiny or the others anywhere, so I made my way to crawl under the bushes, and rested as I waited.

I slept and hunted among the bushes for the whole day, and the next day. The day after, I was awoke by a loud mew, and I saw Tiny at the kittypet door, looking scared and his eyes wide and terrified. Concerned, I step out, "Tiny! What's wrong? What happened?".

"Ice! I'm in trouble! The twoleg cub doesn't want me, and Ruby said something awful to me!". Tiny whimpered in a pitiful mew as he ran down to me.

I narrow my eyes and in a worried tone, I mew, "You can tell me anything, Tiny. We're best friends, yeah?".

Tiny looked at me nervously yet considering my words thoughtfully. "Ruby said...unwanted kits like me..get thrown..into the...river.". He mewed, shaking like he's terrified.

I hissed, "Ridiculous! Your sister's lying about that. Why didn't you tell your mama about what Ruby did?".

Tiny narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Mama likes them better than me. I couldn't. She won't believe me. I don't belong here. No one here likes me except you, Ice. You treat me like an equal, you're my best friend ever. I..I wish I would go with you.".

I flick my eyes as I widen my eyes momentarily at Tiny's words. I think for a moment, then glance at the twoleg den behind us, and sighed heavily.

"You can come with me if you want, Tiny. It's your choice.". I murmured softly. Tiny gaped then closed his jaws tightly, looking down at his paws. Then he sighed like he had made a decision, and he looked up at me, his eyes determined yet soft.

"I'm going with you, Ice.". He mewed firmly. I nodded and told him that he doesn't need his collar anymore to where we're going. He mewed to ask how do we get it off. I smirked, and I told him to hold still. He held still as I bit and gnawed through his collar, and with a last bite, it came off, and fell into the grass besides us.

Tiny looked at me curiously, and I smiled, gesturing toward the fence. Tiny nodded, and we padded on. Then we heard a surprised meow from behind. I turn quarterly to see Quince staring at us, particularly Tiny. I glance at Tiny, who's looking wistfully yet worried, then I look again at Quince. She then grew into a sad smile, mewed, "Be careful, Tiny. Live your life, my kit.". Out of the side of my eye, I notice Tiny gaping then grin. He nodded, ruffled his fur in excitement. Quince looked at me in a grateful way, saying 'Thank you' with her eyes. I nodded, then nudged Tiny. With a last glance at Quince and the twoleg den, we got out of the yard.

I led ourselves to the twoleg den near Riverclan territory, came to rest under a particularly big bush. I then spoke about everything in simple words on the clans and their codes, etc, and Tiny listened with awe and patience. I told him that he's a rogue like me now, and that he has to learn how to hunt and survive out here. He asked me lot of questions and I wittingly answered them, and with that, the day passed on with me teaching some basics of hunting for our evening meal. I demonstrated by catching a water vole, and Tiny managed to snag a injured bird. I praised him gently and he grinned in happiness. We drifted off to bed under our bush after finishing our meal and teaching Tiny the ritual for Starclan, and he effortlessly remembered the words, and said them clearly. I told him that tomorrow he will meet Riverclan and that he has to be respectful as well. He understood, and he went to sleep, probably going to dream of hunting or something tonight. I smiled bittersweet. _Tiny's growing up, and Quince saw that. She let go and understood. Now, the real stuff's going to begin soon or later._


	7. Chapter 7

For some moons after that, with Tiny meeting Crookedstar and the others, he got training from me and them, and he got a different warrior name in effect. He is to be called, "Moonclaw.". He loved the name very much, and we often helped with the hunting parties and babysitting the kits. Other times, I and Moonclaw went off to explore the lands beyond Riverclan, and came to get used to our rogue lives.

We also went to Fourtrees in hiding, and we listened to the news every moon from every clan. I often was able to advise Crookedstar and Leopardfur on several things. Bluefur became Bluestar after Sunstar died, and Hailstar died, gave way to the new leader, Raggedstar. Tallstar, of course, still is the Windclan leader. Moonclaw kept learning so much, and to his joy, he got somewhat bigger, thanks to the varied diet and exercise. And for me, I only got more beautiful and wiser, caring.

Moonclaw and I also went to the Twoleg den beyond Windclan territory as well, took a well-deserved vacation from our rogue lives, catching mice and birds, and laying in the hay to sleep. There, we had some interesting days; one I very fondly remembered.

I was on the top of the haystacks, taking a catnap when I heard pawsteps coming in. I opened a eye to see Moonclaw carrying in a robin. He then jumped up among the stacks, coming up to me. He peeked over and put it down between us.

"Hey, Ice. I caught lunch for us, and I was thinking if we could talk about something big.". he mewed casually.

I yawned, stretched my paws, got up to paw a ear, "What's the big idea you got?".

"Well, I thought we could explore beyond the barn, following the river. It has been a while since we had been rough living out there, back in Riverclan territory and stuff. We can do it again, you know.". Moonclaw replied thoughtfully.

I widened my eyes, flicking my tail, "Yeah. I suppose you are right, Moonclaw. It could be nice to discover and explore out there. I did wonder what's out beyond the borders of the barn and the clans. And we had never followed the river before. Maybe there could be different fish up there.".

"So, we are agreed, then?". Moonclaw asked happily. I nodded, and replied that we have to eat lunch before we go. He smiled and we leaned down to share the robin. We finished after some minutes, and we scampered off the haystacks, and walked casually out of the barn, heading to the borders, with a glance at the dogs. I forgot to mention that they got adopted a moon ago, and with us cats able to speak dog, they understood that we are nice and friendly. As we left, they barked heartily. I nodded toward them, then we slightly turned into the direction of the river, finally padding out of the twoleg territory.

With a mischievous smirk from Moonclaw, he tagged me to my surprise. I chuckled, chasing him, our laughter and meows filling the air. We were some fair distance from the clans, and we passed the gorge as well. I caught Moonclaw in a pounce move.

"Oof, you got me, Icespirit!". Moonclaw chuckled amusingly.

I smiled, mew, "Didn't you know I always catch my prey?". Moonclaw laughed and nodded, then glanced at me with his eyes. They developed to be a soft ice blue while mine is a darker ice blue. Anyway, he smiled at me with a wistful look, then smirked.

"You know, you don't have to catch me if you wanted to be with me.". he mewed softly.

I widened my eyes, realized that I was pinning him down, and blushed as I got off him, leaned back to sit on the grass. My tail twitched nervously, my ears flattened as Moonclaw got up, looking at me.

"What do you mean, Moonclaw?". I mewed curiously.

Moonclaw chuckled lightly, "Ice, I admit it took me a long time to notice, but I came to realize that I really like you, not as a sister or anything like that. You're my best friend, and I came to like to be with you for I felt happy and bubbly when you're around. The truth is, my heart wishes for you to actually like me, love me.". He mewed carefully, as he stared at me lovingly and wistfully. I gaped slightly at his words, then smiled. I walked over to him, purred as I nuzzled against his cheek.

"I have fallen in love with you for moons, and for you to say that, it makes my heart go much more fonder and happier. I want to be your mate, have a wonderful family with you.". I mewed happily. Moonclaw purred and nuzzled me back, and somehow, our tails entwined. I giggled at the feeling of his long, soft tail against mine.

Then I leaned back, replying that I want to explore further, and get a good nest somewhere. Moonclaw smiled with a nod, and we padded off, exploring a meadow ahead of us, and to our surprise, we saw hares, and to our joy, we worked together to snag up a particular big one for the night. We ate happily, sharing and talking. We made our nests under a thistle bush, and with nuzzles and licks, we headed off to sleep among Silverpelt and the songs of the crickets. _What a wonderful day for us! Exploring and discovering that we had the likes for each other, officially becoming mates. I hope we will have a family someday._


	8. Chapter 8

Some moons passed once again, with us returning from our exploration journey, heading to Riverclan territory and telling everyone of our relationship, and they congratulated us happily. Silverkit became Silverstream, of course, and lately, there has been a situation between Riverclan and Thunderclan since the big battle with Redtail, through Oakheart survived from there. I heard about Firepaw, and rumors about Yellowfang of Shadowclan.

Moonclaw and I talked about our future plans, and I told him that I took a particular liking to our valley, and it might be wonderful if we make a colony there. He nodded, and agreed on the idea, but we never got to it until after I and Moonclaw was traveling through, and heard about Brokenstar becoming leader, and training underage kits to be apprentices, then warriors. I was horrified, Moonclaw was worse. We took part in battles with Riverclan against Shadowclan with Firepaw and the other apprentices helping along. I discovered Tigerclaw's plans after eavesdropping of Ravenpaw and the others.

Moonclaw and I offered to assist Ravenpaw to the barn, and Firepaw looked relieved, through Moonclaw was looking strangely at him. Firepaw noticed and asked why was Moonclaw staring at him, and Moonclaw replied that he thought Firepaw looks like his father, Jake, then shocked when they both discovered that they're half brothers. Firepaw promised to visit once awhile and talk, then we parted ways. We got Ravenpaw to the barn. He came to settle down with us, and we informed him of the colony idea. We also decided to be called rogue warriors since we are rogues in life, yet follow the warrior code and Starclan. We also got extra cats joining us after we went to the valley as time passed by.

There was a couple of strays, an ex-kittypet, a set of four alley cats, and another rogue, plus another ex-Clan cat. The rogue is Lucky, a stocky short-tailed tom, his pelt a light brown, and from his face to his underbelly is a sandy brown, with socks being the same color as well. He has amber gold eyes, a black nose, got a cut on his left ear, and a narrow scar on his left shoulder, plus a twin horizontal scar on his left back hind leg.

The first stray is Spots, a lanky long-tailed tom, his pelt smoky gray with jaguar ash gray spots. He has amber brown eyes, a gray nose. The second stray is Wood, a long-furred ash brown tom, with his ears and tail a light brown, and white front toes. He has leaf-green eyes, and a pale pink nose.

The ex-kittypet is a she-cat, lanky, long-furred, and her pelt is a soft orange-red with black ear tips, and triple rings on the tail. She has a black nose and sky blue eyes. Her name is Elle.

The four alley cats are surprisingly the quartet siblings, Barley, Violet, Hoot, and Jumper, with the lankier boys being polite, friendly toms much unlike in the manga book.

The ex-Clan cat is Badgerfang, who survived after his mentor, Flintfang saved him in one of the battles I fought in. Flintfang heard about me, and asked me if I could take in Badgerfang, and I accepted.

I, Moonclaw, Ravenpaw, as well, Badgerfang came to teach the other cats about everything, and eventually, they got warrior names as well. Lucky became 'Brownheart'. Spots became 'Ashstream'. Wood became 'Woodpelt'. Elle became 'Ringtail'. The quartet siblings; Barley became 'Birchclaw', Violet became 'Violetfrost', Hoot became 'Owlstripe', and finally, Jumper became 'Foxleap'. We took in adventures altogether through Tigerstar's exile and violent battles against him, Twolegplace cats and Shadowclan, us siding with Windclan, Riverclan, and Thunderclan. We eventually destroyed Tigerstar's tyranny, and once everything settled down, we lost some wonderful cats in every clan, including my and Moonclaw's colony, we lost Woodpelt, but gained kits from his lineage through his newfound mate, Violetfrost, as well, myself having my kits too.

Violetfrost gave birth of twin she-cats, bearing Woodpelt's fur, a pale pink nose for the firstborn while the secondborn got Violet's bright pink nose. They grew up, revealing to have different eyes. The first girl is named Forestkit, and has bright blue eyes from Violetfrost, while the second girl is named Lilykit, has Woodpelt's leaf-green eyes.

As for mine, I gave birth to two toms and a she-cat. My firstborn son bears Moonclaw's pelt without the white sock, and revealed to have my eyes. His name is Frostkit. My second son bears four white socks, my pelt without the black ears or underbelly, and received Moonclaw's eyes. His name is Smokekit. But my daughter was a surprise, she shockingly is a near-likeness to Quince, apart from bearing Jake, Firestar's bright green eyes. She is named Cloverkit.

Time has passed, and you know, Fireheart became Firestar, Leopardfur became Leopardstar, Blackfoot became Blackstar, and Tallstar remained the leader of his clan. Kits got born, apprentices became warriors, and warriors became elders everywhere. Ravenpaw became mates with Ringtail, gave birth to kits, and more cats joined our colony by becoming rogue warriors and/or becoming mates and bearing kits.

Skyclan got back together, and a couple of rogues from that area traveled with Firestar and Sandstorm and joined the colony as well. The prophecy for me was becoming true. I made a colony of every clan, rogues, strays, alley cats, and ex-kittypets.

Rules got broken and obeyed, love and tragedy came around at the corners, and eventually, the Twolegs came in. The colony remained in the valley with the joining of the seniorly elders and young couples with kits from the clans nearby. Everybody from the past litters to the present ones grew, elders died. Until Graystripe returned back with Millie, and the colony talked with me and Moonclaw leading the conversation. We knew that Skyclan was only three moons away, but we heard rumors of the trip to the sun-drown place took at least six, if not five moons for the prophecy of a new home for the clans. We agreed that the elders and the families of the Skyclan rogues could split off to the gorge and join there if possible, while the other half remained of me, my mate, our family, and several cats could go along with Graystripe and Millie, so we did so.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Well, Icespirit was right. They eventually got to the lake, and settled the colony in the nearby forest. Graystripe and Millie fell in love with a couple of colony cats, Graystripe with Sasha; Millie with Ashstream. Graystripe and Sasha joined Thunderclan, with Sasha's name changing to Paleclaw, and as for Millie and Ashstream joined Riverclan, with Millie's name changing to Sandtail.**

 **Icespirit's children intertwined with Ravenpaw or Violetfrost's children, and became mates, stayed in the colony. Eventually, the Great Clans Battle happened, and the colony was there to the end, losing some worthy warriors, and a couple of elders. To everyone's shock, Starclan requested Icespirit's colony to be another of the clans. With much discussion and some worthy advice, the colony was immediately named as a clan, being called Iceclan, for Icespirit became the very first leader of her clan, nuance, Icestar and of course, receiving nine lives as well.**

 **Ravenpaw immediately became a long overdue warrior, finally becoming 'Ravenflight', and got to be Icestar's deputy. Moonclaw is one of the senior warriors with the original other cats, with the new ones being elders, young warriors, apprentices, and a couple of medicine cats; Badgerfang is the senior medicine cat, with Icestar's daughter, Cloverclaw, the other medicine cat.**

 **Icestar feels so blessed for everything; grateful to have a wonderful mate, beautiful children, and powerful friends in her clan and other clans as well. I am so proud for her. She may be a leader cat, but she is a warrior in her heart. You better embrace everyday, Icestar.**


End file.
